


Times for Things to Change

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader NSFW, Female Reader SMUT, John Winchester NSFW, John Winchester SMUT, NSFW, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting caught in a rainstorm, you find yourself sharing a bed with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times for Things to Change

You stumbled into the motel room, cold and wet from the rain, and found it only had one bed. Of course it did. Why wouldn’t it? It was just you and John on this hunt. Just you and the man you secretly had a giant crush on. Why wouldn’t there be only one room left in the cheap ass motel and that room would only have one bed.

“Whad’ya waitin’ for? Get the fuck in there!” John pushed you into the room, hitting you between the shoulder blades with his duffel on his way by.

“Excuse you, old man!” You slammed the door against the wind, clattering the chain lock loudly.

He dropped his bag on the floor and ripped off his jacket, leveling you with a dark gaze, “You were the one just standing there!”

“Whatever, John. Just cuz you’re fucking crabby doesn’t mean you can boss me around like I’m one of your boys.”

John opened his mouth to say something, but he shook his head and disappeared into the bathroom. Thank goodness, because if you had to watch any more water drip from his curling hair, you were going to rip off his clothes, twirl his wet hair around your fingers, and suck on his tongue. Fingers snapped in your face, pulling you from yet another fantasy where John’s head was between your legs, his stubble biting into the sensitive skin of your thighs, and his large hands holding you against the bed while he fucked you with his mouth.

“Better get in there. Not sure how much hot water they’ve got.”

A hot shower would have helped rid your bones of the chill that settled there, but you took a cold one instead; trying to freeze out the sounds that you would make while John fucked you into the mattress. It didn’t work as well as you hoped it would, but the ache between your legs had dulled to something you could handle without embarrassing yourself. When you stepped out wearing a slightly rain damp pair of shorts and tank, you found John lying on the couch. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers as he carded his fingers through his still drying hair. The sight of him almost naked stoked the fire deep in your belly enough to make your breath hitch in your throat.

John tipped his head back, “Everythin’ alright, Y/N?”

You worked really hard at not stammering, “Yeah. Just wondering why you’re on the couch.”

“Only one bed.” As if you hadn’t already noticed that. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Come on, John. We’re both adults here, we can share a bed. Besides, you’re back is still sore from the poltergeist case.”

“Is not.”

With a brow arched, you shook your head and flicked off the light before sliding between the cotton sheets, “Suit yourself. But I don’t wanna hear you gripin’ tomorrow about how sore you are.”

There was a shuffle from the couch as John stood with a slight groan, the muscles deep in his back stretching painfully. A few moments later, he slid between the sheets, the bed dipping and creaking under his weight. You looked over your shoulder and watched as he punched the pillow into an acceptable position, his shoulder muscles twitching beneath his scarred skin. It took you a lot longer than normal to fall asleep, but not because John’s snores kept you from slumber. Nope. It was the fact that John Winchester was close enough to touch in such an intimate manner.

It felt like you had just fallen asleep when a sound woke you; it was John and he was talking in his sleep again. You went to roll over and wake him, but you couldn’t move, not with John’s thick legs tangled with yours. One of his arms was draped around your waist, his hand was under your shirt and splayed across your belly, dragging calloused tips over your slightly ticklish skin. The rush of blood in your ears was borderline deafening, but one word cut through it.Your name tumbled from his lips and landed on the pulse point in your neck, closely followed by the mouth that you had spent many a night fantasizing about. Trying to keep still was difficult, what with his hands and mouth on your hot skin. What made it even more difficult was the thick line of his cock against your ass as he grew hard.

Licking your lips you grabbed his wrist, “John, wake up.”

The man behind you grunted low in his throat as he continued to kiss your skin. You probably should have tried harder to wake him up, but you were quickly getting lost in the way he’d nip at your skin before lightly sucking on it, smoothing his tongue over the offending bite. His touch, as rough as his skin might be, was gentle, drawing circles around your belly button. Swallowing thickly, you bit your bottom lip and pressed your ass against his cock, now fully hard.

With his head in the crook of your neck and his cock twitching against your ass, you felt his eyelashes flutter as he began to wake up. The hand on your belly flattened, digging into the soft skin as he moved to push back.

“Wha-”

You looked over your shoulder and grabbed his wrist, “Please don’t stop.” Even in the pitch, you saw the hesitation in his eyes, but you knew it was only because of the age difference. If he didn't actually feel anything for you, he wouldn't have said your name with such need, right?

Growing bold, you kissed him. He sat there for a moment until you sucked his bottom lip between your teeth. Your eyes fluttered close when he deepened the kiss, exploring every inch of your mouth with his tongue. He tasted like whiskey and mint gum, a flavor you could easily get used to.

You pushed his hand down your belly and into your damp panties. For a mere second, you thought it might be a turnoff as to how wet you were, but as soon as his thick fingers slid between your lips, John growled into the kiss and rutted against you. As he stroked you almost lazily, spreading your slick into the palm of his hand, you reached around and pushed your hand into his boxers. His cock was hot and heavy, pulsing under your delicate, tentative touch.

To give the pair of you better access, you rolled to your back. Your legs fell open as John pushed his middle finger deep into your pussy, curling it, searching for the rough patch of tissue. The vein on the underside of his cock pulsed when you wrapped your hand around him, sweeping your thumb over his leaking cock-head. Your head fell back when John added a second finger and his palm pressed into your clit. John hissed through his teeth when you pulsed around his fingers.

“So fuckin’ tight, baby girl,” his hot breath hit your neck. “You always this tight and wet?”

Stroking his thick length in time with his fingers three knuckles deep in your pussy, you looked him dead in the eyes, “Only when I think about you fucking me.”

In the blink of an eye, the two of you were naked and John’s head was between your legs, licking long stripes between your folds, flicking your clit with just the tip. You tangled your fingers in his hair, grinding out his name obscenely. John wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves and sucked hard, simultaneously thrusting his two middle fingers into you. He fucked you fast and hard with his hand and mouth, driving you straight over the edge. Your thighs shook and your back arched off the bed as you came all over his fingers and mouth.

You were still seeing bursts of white as John kissed his way up your body, leaving remnants of the bittersweet slick on your sweat-dampened skin. He probably would have paid more attention to your breasts had you let him. But the way his cock was brushing against your thighs and pussy made you grab onto his shoulders, scraping your nails on his heated skin.

With his beard tickling your breast and your nipple pulled between his teeth, John chuckled and let loose your nipple with an audible plop. “Tell me what you want, baby girl.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

He buried himself so deep in your pussy, it took your breath away. You gripped his shoulders and bit your bottom lip as he pounded into you. “You think about me fuckin’ you, a lot?” He sucked your earlobe between his teeth, nipping at the plump flesh.

“Why do you think I insist on getting separate rooms? I touch myself every night, wishing it were you,” with your legs wrapped around his hips, John sank deeper and bit down on your pulse point hard enough that you knew you’d be marked.

He ground out a curse against your skin, his beard burning into your skin. With one arm under you, he grabbed your shoulder and pulled you into him; his shoulders bowing with every thrust. You were fucked into the mattress faster and harder, his balls slapping against your ass, and his velvet cock-head all but slamming into your g-spot. You met him thrust for thrust; rising when he fell, falling when he rose, perfectly synchronized in a song only the two of you knew. The orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks, bursts of black taking over your vision as you cried out his name.

He praised you as you came, telling you, “how good you feel cumming all over my cock.” Looking between your bodies, he watched as he fucked you, your slick coating his cock and dripping off his charcoal curls. Thick streams of hot cum filled you as his hips stuttered, spilling out between your thighs as you came again. You both knew the sheets would need to be changed, but that wasn’t a priority right now. Even after you had milked the last drop from John, your bodies writhed, desperate for another aftershock.

Chest heaving and gasping for air, John rolled away and stood on unsteady legs. You watched as he disappeared into the bathroom, your mingled juices dripping onto the floor with every step he took. He was back a minute later with a wet rag and towel, cleaning you gently and thoroughly. After you were dried off, John went to the cupboard and grabbed a new pair of sheets.

After the bed was changed, you curled into John. His heart beat rhythmically against your cheek. You drug your nails over his chest and belly, his charcoal hair biting into your fingertips. The hand on your back and side mirrored yours, sending shivers down your spine.

John grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it, “Why’d you never tell me?”

You held your breath for a moment before turning your head to look at him, “I dunno. I mean… what if I had said something and you didn’t feel the same way? I would rather have had nothing change than to have everything change.”

Kissing your forehead, John pulled you tight against him, “I think it’s time for things to change.” His beard bit into your palm as he leaned into your touch.


End file.
